Make You Feel My Love
by falluver
Summary: Based on the tweets from Lea/Darren/Naya sex riots on Tumblr from 6/29/11


It was 2 a.m. in London, and the hotel bar was completely empty except for the three American actors.

Darren was tinkling on the keys of the piano with closed eyes. His two companions, Naya and Lea, sat on their bar stools, watching from across the lounge. In a moment, Darren's messing around turned into the opening of the song that had made him famous. He changed the original lyrics and directed them to Lea.

_"I think you're pretty _

_Without any makeup on_

_I think you're funny _

_When you tell the punch line wrong_

_I knew you got me_

_When you let your walls come down, down_

_Before you met me, I was alright but things_

_Were kind of heavy_

_You brought me to life_

_Now every February you'll be my Valentine, Valentine_

_Let's just talk all through the night_

_There's no need to rush_

_We can dance until we die_

_You and I will be young forever_

_And my heart stops when you look at me_

_Just one touch, now baby I believe_

_This is real_

_Ss take a chance and don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever_

_Im'ma get your heart racing_

_If that's what you need_

_In this teenage dream tonight_

_Let you rest your head on me_

_If that's what you need _

_In this teenage dream tonight, tonight, tonight"_

Both girls jumped up from their stools, clapping. "Woo, Darren!" Lea cheered. She couldn't help but feel a slight crush on him when he gave her his crooked smile.

"Naya!" Darren called. "Get over here, you're singing this with me."

"What, 'Valerie?'" Naya started towards him.

"Nope." Darren grinned mischievously. "But you'll know it."

He began the intro of the next song. Naya hopped onto the top of the piano and beamed, recognizing it right away. She began to sing, the rough beauty of her voice stunning her two friends.

_"When the rain is blowing in your face_

_And the whole world is on your case_

_I could offer you a warm embrace_

_To make you feel my love_

_When the even shadows and the stars appear_

_And there is no one there to dry your tears_

_I could hold you for a million years_

_To make you feel my love_

_I know you haven't made your mind up yet_

_But I will never do you wrong"_

Darren began singing harmony with Naya, sharing her small smile.

_i"I've known it from the moment that we met"_

Naya continued the solo.

_"No doubt in my mind where you belong_

_I'd go hungry, I'd go black-and-blue_

_I'd go crawling down the avenue_

_No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do_

_To make you feel my love"_

Naya smiled at Lea during the instrumental. She blushed and looked away when she saw that Lea was crying. Again, she and Darren sang in harmony.

_"The storms are raging on the rolling sea_

_And on the highway of regret_

_The winds of change are blowing wild and free_

_You ain't seen nothing like me yet_

_I can make you happy, make your dreams come true_

_Nothing that I wouldn't do_

_Go to the ends of the earth for you_

_To make you feel my love"_

Darren lifted his hands from the piano, the look of awe on his face matching Lea's. "Naya… that was amazing."

"Oh, stop," Naya giggled. "It wasn't."

"No, really," Lea agreed, wiping her eyes. She had just posted her third tweet about her friends' performances and already fans back in the U.S. were responding. "It was beautiful."

"Thanks," the Latina gushed, turning red. "It means a lot, especially from you two."

Darren grinned. "Anytime." He yawned and glanced at his watch. "Holy crap, 2:30! We should probably hit the sack. We have to get up in about four hours!"

"I agree," Lea said, her eyes drooping.

The three friends trudged through the lobby to the elevators. The middle-aged woman at the front desk nodded politely to them; she knew they were a few of the hotel's famous guests, but she had never heard of them.

In the elevator, Darren began to murmur the words of one of his favorite Beatles songs.

_"I'm so tired_

_I don't know what to do_

_I'm so tired_

_My mind is set on you"_

His voice gained strength and volume in the next line.

_"I wonder should I call you, but I/i _know _iwhat you would do-"_

_"Darren!"_ Naya hissed, erupting into a fit of giggles with Lea. "Shut up!"

Darren opened his eyes, realizing they had arrived on their floor and that everyone could hear him yelling. Sure enough, Chris Colfer poked his head out his door as they stepped into the hall.

"I figured it would be Darren making all the noise," he commented with a sigh. "Do you guys know what time it is?"

"Chris, you know we love you, but you're being a drag," Naya joked, sashaying to the room she shared with Heather.

"I'm too tired to come up with a witty remark," Chris whined. He zeroed in on Lea. "You get to bed, missy. I'm not dealing with a crabby Rachel tomorrow."

"Yes, sir." She saluted, walking with Chris to the door Chris had just closed. He headed to the one next to it, where Chord could be heard blasting his brother's song on MTV.

The curly haired boy smiled at Lea. "Goodnight, Lea," he said.

"Goodnight, Darren," she replied, feeling butterflies.

After exchanging one more smile, they both retreated to their own rooms. Lea shut his door and fell against it, squealing.

Chris looked up from his phone, his blue eyes smiling knowingly. ""Darren fever finally got to you, huh?" he teased.

Lea turned pink, hiding her smile. "No. Yes. Maybe." Either way, she couldn't wait to see what would happen next.

END


End file.
